


Finding You

by morewinepls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewinepls/pseuds/morewinepls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn is being held captive at the Twins after the Red Wedding. When lord Walder wants to claim his award, Tywin Lannister visits the Twins, and is surprised to find out lady Stark isn't dead at all...</p><p>( Sorry I just had to do a Catwin :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You

The floor she sat on was dirty and cold, and a sick feeling overwhelmed her. She thought of Robb. Her first son, the boy who suddenly became a king. She had been so proud of him. So, so proud....And then he was dead. Along with all her other childeren. _And Ned._

She didn't bother to stand up when she heard footsteps approach. _If_ someone would visit her, it was Always to give her a few leftovers, or old water, or sometimes just to use her for their own benefits. It had been awful that first time when a drunken Frey had stumbled inside her little prison and pushed her against the wall, pushing her bloody and torn gown up to her waist. She had cried out, feeling like she would be torn in two when he entered her in one thrust. She had thought of Ned. How disappointed he would have been. How ashamed, how...dead.

She looked up when the door flung open. Black Walder was standing in the doorway, grinning like a fool.

"Lord Walder wants to have you removed." was all he said before grabbing her arm to pull her up. He held her tight enough to bruise, but she found she didn't care. It was good to feel _something_ once in a while. He nearly dragged her to the dungeons, almost throwing her down the stairs, and then pushing her into the tiny cell. There was no bed there, only a hard stone floor.

"Why am I here?" She asked as Black Walder locked the celldoor.

"Because Lord Frey wants it." He snapped.

"I get that. But why?"

"Shut up, woman!" Black Walder spit to her. "Never question lord Frey."

"But I was just fine there." _no I was not._ "I did nothing to deserve to be here!"

"One word and you won't get any dinner" he warned her.

"Fine. Not that you would give me anyway."

He glared at her furiously, and then walked away, leaving her in her dark, tiny cell.

* * *

"Lord Tywin" Lord Walder Frey's hoarse voice echoed through the halls of the Twins. The same hall where that massacre had been. Tywin walked closer to the old man, his armor shining in the light that fell through the windows.

"Lord Frey" He greeted. "You invited me."

"Yes, yes." Walder Frey sat a little straighter. "I want my reward. I did as you bid. I destroyed the enemy. I _Deserve_ my award."

"And do you have anything you would like as reward, lord Frey? Gold, men, weapons?"

"Heh!" Lord Frey laughed. "I don't need gold, men, or weapons. I'm the lord of the Crossing. No one can pass us. No matter how big their army. No, lord Tywin. I want a marriage."

"Marriage? Didn't you have one a few weeks ago?" His voice was cold, but the mocking tone in it was unmissable, even for an old man like Walder Frey.

"Don't mock me, my lord." He spat. "I want a royal marriage. One like that bloody Stark woman promised me!"

"That Stark woman is dead." Tywin said calmly. "And my grandson is married already married. Your granddaughters cannot change that."

"I can marry that daughter of yours. The queen regent. She's a widow, heh."

"You will not marry my daughter!"

"well, well. Since when does the great lord Tywin defend his daughter so, heh?"

"Lord Walder, I warn you. One more insult and you're dead."

"And how, my lord. Must I remind you you're in _my_ castle?"

"No, you must not. But I'm your lord. And I hope you realise my army is all around your gates and inside your castle. We can easily outnumber you."

"Heh!" Lord Walder laughed, spitting on the floor. "My lord... My _arse_!"

He did not expect lord Tywin's men seizing him.

"Bring him to the dungeons and lock him!" Tywin commanded his men. Take over the castle and tell these stupid Freys they're beaten."

"You dare lock me in my own castle?" Walder spat.

"I do." Tywin stayed surprisingly calm as the lord of the Crossing was dragged away.

\-----

Not much later, his men came back from the dungeons.

"And?"

"He's locked, my lord." One of them said. "Along with some other Freys who tried to attack us."

"Good." Tywin walked around the great hall, but one of the men called for him.

"My lord" he said hesitant. No one actually dared speak directly to Tywin Lannister without being asked to answer.  Tywin turned around, frowning at him.

"Yes, Patrick?"

"There were some other prisoners, my lord. Probably survivors from the Red Wedding. Would you like to question them, my lord?"

Tywin sighed. "Bring them here."

"All, my lord?"

"Yes...All of them. And make sure they're chained."

* * *

She had no idea what was going on. One moment there had been soldiers rushing in, throwing all kinds of people in cells, and now they were dragging people out again? She was looking around. One by one, prisoners were brought upstairs, and when they opened her cell, she backed off against the wall as the soldier came closer to her with iron chains. He bound them around her wrists in front of her, and, just like the rest, she was dragged upstairs.

When she knew where they were going, she wanted to throw up. _Robb..._ She kept thinking. _Boom Doom Boom Doom._ All she saw was blood. So. Much. Blood.

All the prisoners were standing in a line, talking, or being questioned by someone she couldn't see. The row was getting shorter. Sometimes the people just left, and other times, heads rolled down the hall. She felt faint. _Please let them kill me._ She thought. _Let me go to Ned. Robb. Rickon,Bran, Arya and Sansa...._

As the person in front of her was allowed to walk away, she saw who was sitting on the lord's chair.

 

"Lady Stark?" He had not expected to see her alive in front of him. She was looking at him with so much hatred, he shivered.

"You." she said venomously.

"Yes, me. I had not expected to see you here, my lady. I thought you died with your son."

At that, she started at him, faster than he could imagine, and pulled him out of his chair. She pressed the chains around her wrists around his neck, choking him. She kept mumbling things, teeth gritting and looking at him with pure anger.

Then she was off him, being held by several of his men. A knive at her throath and holding her arms and waist.

"Shall we kill her, my lord?"

"No!" He didn't know why he said it. Even though she wanted to kill him, he did not want her dead.

"My lord?"

"Bring her back to her cell. Do not harm her, understood?"

"Yes, my lord." And with that, Lady Stark was taken away from his sight. He easily could have get rid of her. She was an enemy after all. Yet he couldn't see her die.

After a few more people walking away and a few more rolling heads, Tywin started towards the dungeons. It was a dark, smelly place. _No place for a lady._ He thought. As he reached the deepest part of the dungeons, he looked at the guards at the cell she was in.

"Why in the deepest place you could find?" He asked bitterly.

"This is the cell where we found her, my lord."

"Hm." He waved his hand at them. "Now go. I would like to converse with lady Stark in private."

"My lord, We can't leave you alone with her after...what she just did."

"Ofcourse you can. I mean look at her, she can barely stand up!"

That was true enough, she was laying on the floor gazing up at him. She was struggling to rise, without succes.

"now give me the keys of her cell"

"My lord?"

"You heard me. Give. Me. The. Keys...Now."

The handed him the keys quickly. You better couldn't anger Tywin Lannister.

"Call for us if you need us, my lord" Was all that the soldier said, and walked upstairs with the others. Tywin opened the celldoor, and looked at her, meeting her gaze.

"Lady Stark." He said. She didn't say anything. She was angry, he saw, and...scared?

"I'm not here to hurt you" he said, and at that, she laughed hysterically.

"Not here to hurt me?" She spat. "You're the only reason I am here, Hurting. It is all your fault!" She tried to get up again, and somehow was able to crawl up against the wall.

"And why would it be my fault, my lady?" He was calmy talking to her, and that seemed to anger her more. She tried to hit him, but before her chained arms could make contact with his face, he grabbed her arms.

"Well, well, lady Stark. Don't be so violent. As I said, I'm not here to hurt you. I was here to hurt your son, but never you"

She screamed in rage. "How dare you!? How dare you tell me you never wanted to hurt me?! It was your command that made me see my son, My firstborn son, murdered in front of me! How dare you, how dare you, how dare you?! You're not hurting me, heh?"

"No I'm not. Lord Walder did that to you."

"On your command!" She exclaimed. She sank back against the wall and then on the floor, crying.

"It was not my intention for you to be here, lady Stark."

"But I was!" she exclaimed. "You have no idea what happened here...I wanted to go home! But I couldn't! Winterfell had been burned down along with two of my childeren. My daughters are lost, thanks to your daughter, and my only child left needed me..." She started crying again, hiding her face from him. She looked up quickly when she felt a hand holding hers, pulling her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you with me." He called for guards.

"But why?" She stepped away from him. "What do you want?"

"You have nowhere to go, my lady. Best com  
e with me, unless, ofcourse, you want to rot here in this cell."

"Rather than to go with my son's murderer." She hissed.

"You called, my lord?" The young guard asked, and Tywin nodded.

"Take lady Stark outside. Make sure she's warm enough and watched over untill we depart."

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
